1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractable writing instrument and more particularly to a stand having a retractable tether with a writing instrument attached to the tether.
2. Description of the Related Art
In banks, stores, restaurants and other places of business pens are provided for customers to use for filling out forms or signing documents, deposit slips, withdrawal slips, credit card slips, or other papers. Since it is desired to have the pen remain in place for the next user various tethers have been attached to the writing instrument to secure the writing instrument to a tabletop, desktop, countertop, or a holder of some type attached to the tabletop, desktop, and countertop. The writing instrument is preferably a pen.
The tether is usually a static fixed length line running from a device for attaching the tether to on one end and securing the pen on the other end. The tether is long enough to permit writing when the paper is near the tether attachment position. When the customer is finished with the pen the tether keeps the pen on the tabletop, desktop or countertop for use by the next person.
In some embodiments the pen is not just laid down on the tabletop, desktop or countertop but inserted into a penholder for securing the pen in an upright position for use by the next person or optionally laid down on the tabletop, desktop or countertop.
If the tether or the penholder is fixed to the tabletop, desktop or countertop it is not portable and limits the range of use of the device. This limits the usefulness of the penholder.
Further for the penholder with a tether the pen can be placed in any number of places relative to the penholder and may not be easy to find on a desk covered with papers or other objects. Therefore it is preferable to have a retractable tether so that the pen will always be in the same position relative to the stand for easily location the pen. It is also preferred to have a portable stand for selecting the placement of the pen on the tabletop, desktop or countertop or for easily moving the penholder to another location.